Power consumption is becoming an area of concern for all types of devices. In the case of portable devices, because the capacity of batteries has not significantly improved, manufacturers of electronic circuits have been working toward making silicon chips and the like more power efficient. In the case of larger devices (e.g., devices that receive power via a wall outlet or the like), power consumption is a concern because of the costs associated with the use of power.